Sexts too Hot to Erase
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Sebastian's boredom leads to some interesting texting conversations while pretending to be Blaine. Who knew Hummel would be so...hot? And when Kurt finds out who it is, he can't seem to stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Sexts too Hot to Erase

**Summary: **_Based off this prompt http : /glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com / 29310 . html?Thread=35042942#t35042942._ Sebastian and Blaine are roommates and Sebastian sexts Kurt. What starts out as a joke changes when Sebastian finds out just how kinky Kurt is. Kurt doesn't know at first that it's Sebastian, but when he does find out he can't bring himself to stop.

**Pairing: **Klaine. Kurtbastian endgame. Blaine/OC.

**Warnings: **Can I just warn for everything? Dirty talking, infidelity, d/s, slutshaming, rough sex, anal, facefucking, etc. etc. etc. It's a dirty filthy story okay? Also I should warn that Kurt and Blaine do break up in this story before any actual physical things happen with Kurt and Sebastian.

**Rating: **NC-17

* * *

**Blaine's text**  
_Kurt's text_  
_**Sebastian's text (pretending to be Blaine)**_

-x-

Kurt locks his door, stripping off his clothes and walking over to his bed. He drops his phone on the pillow beside him and leans his head back. He allows himself the small comfort of running his hands along his Egyptian cotton sheets. He loves the feeling of the cotton under his hands, the coolness of the material against his barely clothed body. His phone let out a soft noise and Kurt picks it up with a smile.

**B- Hey baby. How was your day?**

_K- Rough, I wished you were with me._

**B- I wish I was there now.**

_K- Oh, what would you do if you were here?_

Kurt waits for the response, his fingers trailing lightly over his own stomach. He loves these nights, where Blaine has his dorm room to himself. Kurt hates the Blaine rooms with Sebastian, the ever constant stalker, but Blaine insists he has no attraction to the other boy. So on nights when Sebastian heads out to the club, Kurt and Blaine get off together. They've been sexting a lot lately, since they haven't had much time to see each other. Kurt loves it, he love the words and the thoughts, he just wished Blaine was a little more...aggressive with his sexts.

**B- Kiss you.**

Kurt smiles, it's such a typically Blaine response. He's always been charming and romantic, which Kurt loves. But now that Kurt's had sex and become comfortable with his sexual side, he needs more.

_K- I love it when you kiss me. I like it even more when you press me down and kiss me._

**B- You like me on top of you baby?**

_K- Yes, I want you holding me down. Making me yours._

Kurt slips his boxers down, hissing slightly as the cool air touches his cock. He's already so hard, thinking of Blaine pressing his wrists into the mattress and holding him down as he kisses him rough and dirty.

**B- You are mine, right baby? What else would you like me to do?**

Kurt runs his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the pre-come and sucking the digit into his mouth. He wishes Blaine was more...demanding, instead of questioning. He pushes the though aside, licking his palm and gripping his cock.

_K- I want your cock. I want to suck you._

**B- Mmmm...I love your mouth baby. I love the way you wrap your lips around my cock.**

_K- Want you to fuck my mouth Blaine._

**B- Seriously?**

Kurt sighs, still stroking his cock though he's starting to get less hard. Blaine's always questioning, asking if Kurt's sure, and sometime it's all Kurt can do to bite his lip and refrain from yelling "use me" to the other boy. He's afraid it will scare Blaine away, how he wants to be used as a toy for Blaine's pleasure.

_K- Yes Blaine, please._

**B- Okay baby. You want me to slid my cock into your open mouth, letting you get used to me stretching your pretty lips, before sliding back out and in again?**

_K- Yes...fuck Blaine...fuck my mouth_

Kurt's hand flies over his cock faster, gripping harder and his eyes flutter shut. He imagines Blaine above him, his thighs straddling Kurt's chest and holding his cock against Kurt's closed lips. He imagines Blaine gripping his hair, pushing his cock deep into Kurt's throat and pulling back out. He imagines the sweat dripping down Blaine's chest as he fucks in, hard and deep, until Kurt's eyes water. He comes quickly, thinking about Blaine pressing all the way in and coming down Kurt's throat, holding him there until he's finished coming.

**B- Love your mouth Kurt, so warm. Want to come inside your pretty mouth.**

Kurt reaches over to get the moist towelettes he keeps for just this reason and sends off another text.

_K- Come for me baby. Fill my mouth up with your come._

**B- Oh fuck Kurt.**

Kurt's not sure if Blaine actually does come, although he assumes that he does. He knows that the next few minutes will be praises and thanks from Blaine before they both fall asleep. He only feels mildly guilty about the fact that he's not really getting off on Blaine's text, more the ideas and fantasies that Blaine's never hinted at wanting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Night dad," Kurt says as he gives his father a hug. He also leans over and gives Carol a hug, which she returns with a large smile.

"No hug for me bro?" Finn asks from his place almost directly in front of the television.

Kurt looks down at him and sneers, "Not a chance when you've been eating cheese puffs."

Finn looks down, at his cheese stained hands and shirt, "But Kurt...I'm your brother now."

"Even more of a reason for you to have a bit more concern about your clothes," Kurt smiles, "Goodnight Finn."

"Night bro," Finn says right as something explodes on the screen and takes his attention away again.

Kurt heads up the stairs, shutting his door and leaning back against it with a sigh. He loves his new extended family, but sometimes he misses those nights were it would just be him and his dad hanging out. His phone beeps and he locks the door, falling down on his bed fully clothed, and he looks down at the screen.

**B- Hey!**

_K- Hey. How's your day been?_

**B- It's not over. I've got to head over to Jeff's room and help him with some math. I'll text you when I get back, okay?**

_K- Sure, I'll be waiting for you. ;)_

Kurt sets the phone down on the bed and heads off to the shower with a smile.

* * *

Sebastian throws his bag on the floor next to his bed, flopping down onto the mattress. His last class of the day is Calculus, his own personal hell, and he is bone tired. He'd been hoping that Blaine was in the room, teasing and flirting with the boy while he got all flustered was one of Sebastian's favorite pastimes. Without Blaine in the room, Sebastian has nothing fun to do. He looks around, hoping that something sparks his eye and gives him some kind of distraction until Blaine returns. He contemplates going through Blaine's things, but he's done it before and Blaine doesn't have anything incriminating. Just as Sebastian decides that it really is his bad day, he spies Blaine's phone on his nightstand. 'Fuck yes,' Sebastian thinks as he jumps off the bed and grabs the phone. 'There has to be something in this that I can use as blackmail,' Sebastian thinks. He falls back on the bed and slides his finger across the screen.

He bores quickly of the love-sick pictures of Kurt and Blaine, the mindless gaming apps, and the phone call log. His last place to check is the text messages and he starts with the texts to and from Kurt. He reads the conversation about Blaine heading to Jeff's room, the conversations they'd been passing back and forth during school. He almost gives it up as a bad idea, when he stumbles across Blaine's last text. 'Well this is better,' Sebastian thinks as he flips through the text. He reads them quickly and suddenly has an amazing idea.

_**B- Hey. Jeff's not at hopeless as we thought.**_

_K- In math, maybe. But Jeff will always be just a little hopeless_

_**B- That's true. Sebastian headed out for another club run.**_

Sebastian grins, waiting for Kurt's response. There must be something he can use for blackmail and if he pretends to be Blaine he might just be able to find something useful. If not, at least Sebastian will be able to tease Kurt about his lack of being sexy even through texts.

_K- He's such a slut. It's wonder he hasn't caught something yet. *rolls eyes* So...does that mean you have the room all to yourself?_

_**B- I do. And I really wish you were here.**_

_K- I do too. I have a new idea, something we can try the next time we see each other. Do you want to hear it?_

Sebastian rolls his eyes, looking from the screen to the door. He knows that Blaine will be in Jeff's room for at least another hour. It's plenty of time to play act as Blaine and file away Kurt's lame sexting attempts in his head for future use.

_**B- Of course baby.**_

Sebastian thinks he might be physically ill from having to call Kurt a nickname, even if he is pretending to be someone else.

_K- I know how much you loved me in the Dalton tie. I'd look even better if you used them to attach my arms and legs to your bed posts, don't you think? I'd be your own personal little prisoner, to do anything you want to._

"Holy fucking shit," Sebastian says out loud. He rereads the text, hoping that he misread. But it's still there, in plain letters. Kurt Hummel just texted that he wanted to be tied up and used. And just like that, Sebastian Smythe is rock hard. "Fucking hell."


	3. Chapter 3

The phone sits on Sebastian's chest as he contemplates what the hell is happening. He had expected the sexts to be very…vanilla. The normal 'I miss you, I love you, Kiss me' texts that sappy little romantics send to each other. He hadn't expected this, to be lying on his bed with his cock straining against his slacks from words Kurt Hummel had sent.

_K- Blaine? Too much?_

_**B- Are you fucking kidding me? Do you realize how fucking hot that is?**_

_K- Really? I thought…you might be little unsure about it._

_**B- Not at all baby. I want to you spread open for me. Willing to take anything I give you and beg me for more.**_

Sebastian put the phone next to him on the bed, standing up so that he could strip out of his uniform. 'Fuck it,' he thought as he returns to the bed in his boxers, 'I'm going to get off on this shit while I can.' It's a little odd for him, to be attracted to the words when he knows that logically he hates Kurt Hummel. But he can't deny that if he could get Kurt, stripped of his girl clothes, and willing to do anything he wanted, the boy would be his type. Lean and fit with legs that went on for miles, and not to mention his ass. It might not be as full or round as Blaine's ass, but it was still exceptional.

_K- Blaine…I'm so hard. I want you so much…please…_

_**B- You want my cock? Want me to fuck your pretty little ass until you scream my name?**_

_K- God yes, please fuck me._

_**B- I think I'd rather taste you first. Lick your tight little asshole until you are just loose enough for me to fuck you**_

_K- Fuck! Please, fuck me, no prep. Please Blaine, I want to feel you for days._

Sebastian couldn't fucking stand it anymore, reaching down to pull his boxers down mid-thigh. He wrapped a hand around his hard cock, pumping slowly as he texts back with the other.

_**B- That's right, beg for my cock like a little slut.**_

Sebastian has barely hit send before he realizes his mistake. Blaine would never call Kurt a slut. He waits and sure enough, the reply comes back at lightning speed.

_K- Yes, fuck…I'm your little slut. Please, use me. I need your cock in me._

Breathing a sigh of relief, and trying to ignore the stabbing of additional lust in his stomach, Sebastian resumes jerking off slowly; his head filling with images of pale skin all stretched out before him with his cock resting hard against a tight, spit slick asshole.

_**B- *teases your hole with my cock before slamming in hard* scream for me my little slut.**_

_K- Blaine! Fuck! Hard, fuck me harder please…I'm not going to last long._

Sebastian twisted his hand over the head of his cock, collecting the pre-come and making it easier to jerk off faster. He'd never been this close, this quickly, from just words. The fact that Kurt was begging for it, begging to be taken hard and fast, made his stomach clench.

_**B- *pulls my cock all the way out* God, your greedy little fuckhole is still clenching, trying to keep me in. *slams my cock back into you* You don't get to come until I tell you to, understand me whore?**_

_K- Please, please…I need to come…Blaine…I'm so fucking hard. I want you so bad…want to be your whore. Please Blaine…_

_**B- And call me master slut**_

_K- Fucking hell! Please master, please fuck me._

Sebastian isn't sure, but he's pretty sure it was the master part that pushes him over the edge. His orgasm catches him by surprise and he's coming over his fist before he knows it. "Fuck," he whispers into the empty room. He turns his attention back to the phone, knowing that Kurt is probably waiting on his response to get off. He should be evil and tell Kurt not to come tonight, but he's sure Blaine wouldn't do that.

_**B- *fucks into you harder, pounding that little whore ass and gripping your hips hard enough to leave marks* Come for my slut, come around my cock**_

There's no response for a few minutes and Sebastian starts to worry that maybe Kurt's on to him. He wonders what he can say that will get him out of this, what excuse he can think of. The fact is, he's still covered in come and shaking from the intense orgasm that Kurt fucking Hummel gave him, and nothing is going to be able to excuse that.

_K- Holy shit Blaine. I know we normally don't ask, but did you come?_

_**B- Hell yes Kurt. You calling me master…it was fucking hot. But, can we not talk about this just yet? I'm still trying to get use to how much I liked that.**_

Sebastian figures that if Kurt agrees, he can manage to keep this little conversation a secret from Blaine.

_K- Of course baby. I understand, it took me a while to realize I was into it too. I'll wait until you bring it up again to talk about tonight._

Sebastian grins; deleting the text messages he sent and received from Kurt. He manages to clean up quickly and put Blaine's phone back where he found it. Blaine steps through the door a minute later, rolling his eyes at Sebastian's boxer clad form. "Do you ever wear pants?"

"Maybe I was waiting on you," Sebastian smirks. He doesn't let Blaine see the worry when the phone next to his bed goes off.

Blaine picks it up, smiling to himself before typing back a reply.

"Kurt again," Sebastian asks with a sneer.

"Don't be jealous that I'm in love," Blaine says with a smirk.

Sebastian doesn't respond, because Blaine's partially right. He is jealous. 'Fuck,' Sebastian thinks, 'What the hell am I going to do?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Smythe!"

Sebastian looks up at Blaine, who seems to be yelling at him. "What Blaine?"

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you this spaced out in…well forever." Blaine resumes throwing things into his book bag.

Sebastian shrugs and leans back in bed. He can't tell Blaine the truth, and even if he could, he wouldn't want to admit out loud that he's been thinking about Kurt Hummel and those damn text messages for two weeks. He's being trying to keep his mind of it, but nothing is working. Even his last hookup, a guy he will never admit was a pale shadow of Kurt, didn't manage to satisfy him. "Going somewhere," he asks in an attempt to get Blaine off his strange behavior.

"Nick and I are cramming all night for a Chemistry test tomorrow. If you need me, call Nick's phone. Mines dead and charging," he says as he zips his bag up and heads to the door. He stops, turning back to his roommate, "Whatever it is Sebastian, you'd probably do better if you talked to someone."

Blaine's gone before Sebastian can think of a witty remark to shoot back. He's lost a lot of the fire that makes him…well him. His buddies on the Lacrosse team asked him earlier if he was sick. He shuts his eyes, leaning his head back, and sits in silence for several minutes before it hits him.

Sitting straight up in this bed, he looks over to Blaine's nightstand. There, in almost the same place it was two weeks ago, is Blaine's phone. He's probably already said goodnight to Kurt after telling him his plans. Sebastian grins, suddenly everything is looking up for him.

* * *

Kurt's dead asleep when his phone chimes. He groans, rolling over and grabbing the device. Blaine's name flashes on his screen and he slides his finger to unlock the phone. The text message pops up and Kurt rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. Blaine had said that he was pulling an all-night Chemistry cram with Nick and that his phone had been dead in his room. Once his vision focuses, Kurt reads the text.

_**B- I just had the most amazing dream. Woke up so hard.**_

Kurt stares at the screen a little longer than normal, Blaine's always been very strict about going to bed and getting lots of rest, and he's never been this bold. Kurt's more than a little excited at the prospect of Blaine becoming a little less the gentleman and a little more the horny teenager.

_K- What was your dream about?_

_**B- The room was really dark, just this little bit of moonlight coming from the window, and you were in the middle of the room on your knees.**_

Kurt lets out a little sigh at this text, preparing himself for another night of romantic and soft sexting. It's not that he doesn't enjoy it, but Kurt craves mentioning the night when Blaine texted him back about the rough and hard sex that Kurt fantasies about. He doesn't expect the second text message to come through and he jumps a little when his phone beeps.

_**B- Your hands were behind your back, handcuffed, and you had a gag in your mouth. Fuck…you looked amazing.**_

_K- Blaine…_

_**B- I told you to call me master. Sluts who don't listen get punished.**_

Kurt whimpers, reaching down to pull his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He's already half-hard just thinking about what kind of punishment Blaine might be interested in.

_K- Master…I'm sorry_

_**B- Words mean nothing slut. *grabs your arm and pulls you off your knees, throwing you face first on the bed* I'm going to take your punishment out on that pale little ass.**_

Kurt releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, his fingers teasing their way along his chest. He wants to last for this, wants to wait until the very last second to come from this, because he isn't sure when Blaine's going to get the bold again.

_K- I'm so sorry master. Please…punish your slut. I deserve it._

The idea that sparks in his head that he would do this. He would let Blaine bend him over the bed and punish him. He wants it, and Kurt's almost sure he needs it in a way.

_**B- I'm going to enjoy this whore. *brings my hand down hard against your ass* I want this ass red and hot before I fuck it. *smacks you a few more times* Are you even still tight? Such a dirty little slut like yourself, I bet you are loose enough for me to slide right in. Bet you let everyone fuck your ass at the public school of yours.**_

Kurt moans, reaching down to grip the base of his cock hard. It shouldn't turn him on so much, the way those words do. Both of them know that Kurt would never cheat on Blaine, and even more so, he would never let anyone just randomly fuck him. But the idea of it, the _humiliation_of it, makes Kurt's whole body shiver.

_K- No master, only you…I belong to you_

_**B- That's right bitch, this *smacks your ass* ass *repeats the smack* is *hits you hard in the middle of your ass*mine!**_

_K-Yours, all yours master…please…fuck me master_

_**B- *slides two fingers deep inside you, landing another smack to your red ass* Such a filthy slut. What makes you think I'm going to fuck your dirty little hole.**_

Kurt strokes his cock and it's barely two strokes before he's coming all over himself. He briefly imagines Blaine being disappointed, telling him to keep stroking until his hard again because Blaine…master isn't finished with him. He's so sensitive that it hurts, but he can't stop now.

_K- Please master…I need your cock, please fuck me…_

_**B- *slams into you raw, bottoming out and pulling back out* Such a greedy little whore. Bet you wished I called someone else, let them fill your throat with cock. I know how much you love having your mouth stuffed.**_

_K-Fuck…master…_

_**B- Shut up whore. *fucks into your ass hard and fast* I'm not interested in what you have to say. You are just my fucking toy, you understand. You are mine. You do what I tell you. You come when I say. And you fucking take my cock anytime I fucking want you to.**_

_K- *clenches around you, crying out and pushing back, so fucking close_

_Kurt's cock is hard and leaking again, which is a first for him. There is still the edge of pain from getting hard again so quickly, but he can't help it. The words Blaine's sending him are sending his body into frenzy._

_**B- I'm going to come all over this pretty ass. Mark you so everyone knows that you are my fucking slut.**_

_K- Please…_

_**B- *sinks my teeth into your neck before pulling out, stroking my cock until I'm covering your ass with come* So fucking hot.**_

_K- Picture message attached_

Kurt's not sure what posses him, after he comes all over his stomach, to snap the picture of the mess. They've never done sex pictures before, but he's snapping and sending it before he even thinks twice. He follows the picture up with another text.

_K-Wish it was your come_

_**B- Holy Shit Kurt.**_

_K-I love you baby. I'm going back to sleep now._

_**B- Goodnight Kurt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's a little on edge. He's not sure what Blaine's playing at, but it's leaving him confused. There's been two more late night sexting conversations with Blaine that have been hot, but Blaine's still acting like his normal self during the day and most of the time while he's texting Kurt. He seems to be…battling between his true nature and the desires to please Kurt's fantasy. It's driving Kurt mad, because he wants to know if Blaine's only doing this for Kurt or if he's into dominating Kurt. Kurt can't help but want it in real life, he wants to be used and fucked and humiliated by Blaine.

Kurt's just opening the door for Blaine, ready to have a very serious conversation about their sex life, when his phone chimes. "Hey," Blaine says as he leans in and kisses Kurt softly.

Kurt smiles as he closes the door and pulls his phone out. He reads the message, then looks up, and reads it again.

_**B- Had another amazing dream about you. How do you feel about blindfolds?**_

"Blaine, where is your phone?" Kurt's hands are shaking and he's doing everything to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh, I left it at Dalton. It was uploading in my computer and I didn't want to be late. Why, is that a Rachel Berry mass text, because I already got the first two this morning?" Blaine falls down on the couch, crossing his legs and smiling up at Kurt.

It takes Kurt a few minutes to understand why his composed and gentlemanly boyfriend is sitting in front of him and why his phone is currently on a screen from the apparently dominate and kinky side of his boyfriend. When it clicks, Kurt almost feels sick. "Oh…yeah, that's it." Kurt looks back down at the screen and up at Blaine. He doesn't know why he's lied to Blaine…why he doesn't just tell Blaine that Sebastian has been using his phone to dirty text Kurt. Half of it is guilt, because Kurt should have known something was different…that the person he was getting off with hadn't been Blaine. But—it had been so good! The way he came when he was texting, he shudders at the thought, Sebastian was way different than when he texts Blaine. "Let's go out and do something." Kurt looks back down at his screen and suddenly doesn't feel like being alone with Blaine at the moment.

_K- I'm in for the blindfold. But I'm going out for a few hours._

_**B- I was thinking about getting a second phone, since my parents have access to this one, so they can't read our texts. Is that okay with you?**_

Kurt looks over at Blaine, who's currently sliding into the driver's side of the car. He feels sick and guilty and so so wrong, but he texts back anyways.

_K- That sounds perfect. Text me tonight after your roommate goes to sleep._

* * *

Sebastian grins, heading out of the dorm room and down the hall. It was almost too easy to talk Kurt into the second phone idea, but he knows that Blaine's mentioned the relationship with his father to Kurt before. "You look entirely too pleased with yourself."

Sebastian grins at the boy who begins walking beside him. Mark is on the Lacrosse team with him and he's the only person Sebastian has actually fucked on more than one occasion and it's mostly for the convenience. "I am pleased," Sebastian responds with a large smile. "I've hatched an evil plan and it's actually working."

"Does that mean you've finally fucked that hot piece of ass you room with?" Mark slaps the hand of a guy walking past them and laughs comically at Sebastian's growl.

"Don't even go there," Sebastian hisses. "But surprisingly no, it has nothing to do with fucking Blaine. I'm headed out for some supplies, need anything?"

They reach the front door of Dalton and Mark pulls Sebastian close so that he can whisper in his ear. "Your cock and my room, 8?"

"My room," Sebastian says and another huge grin comes across his face, "maybe we can convince Blaine to let us both fuck his ass."

"Doubtful," Mark says as he pulls away from Sebastian, "but maybe he'll watch. I know you like to put on a show."

Sebastian's almost too cheerful as he heads out the door to buy a phone. With the promise of getting laid without working for it, the promise of additional and non-restrictive sexting with Kurt, and the amazing day, he almost feels like singing out loud. Almost.

-x-

"Uh, I hate Sebastian," Blaine says in the middle of Kurt's rant about Finn's latest insensitive move.

"Umm…why?" Kurt wrings his hands, hoping that Blaine's not about to find out what's happening. He hadn't said anything when he got back to his dorm and retrieved his phone, so Kurt's sure the texts were deleted.

Blaine huffs into the phone, "Because he's having sex in our room and I need in there to get my computer. I have plans with Jeff and Nick to study tonight."

Something hot coils in Kurt's stomach at the thought of Sebastian fucking someone; a mixture of jealousy and intrigue, and he speaks before thinking. "Just go in."

"I don't need to see that," Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine's so proper and sometimes Kurt thinks way too reserved.

"You've watched porn, same thing. I'll even stay on the phone with you so you can ignore them better." Kurt moves from his place at his desk and falls back on his bed. The sounds start almost as soon as he hears Blaine's exhale of breath, the deep moans and groans that Kurt knows comes from two males together.

Blaine must have steeled his nerves better, because Kurt can hear him speak. "You aren't supposed to fuck in our room," Blaine says with a prissy voice that could rival Kurt's best bitch voice.

There's another low moan and then Kurt hears Sebastian talking. "Mark's roommate was being a bitch and you were gone…fucking hell…"

"Stop talking Smythe and fuck me," another deep male voice says and Kurt has to bite his hand to keep from moaning at how wrecked the other boy sounds.

"I'm just…getting my computer," Blaine says and something must have happened because Kurt can hear the blush rising in his voice.

"You could join," the other voice says and Kurt's almost surprised that it isn't Sebastian who offers.

Even through the phone, Kurt hears the next noise loud and clear. It's the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Kurt's hard and leaking at the sound. He knows, without even seeing it, that Sebastian just spanked Mark's ass. He wonders if Sebastian knows Blaine's on the phone with him, but the next words Kurt hears confirms the suspicion. "Shut up you little slut."

Kurt has to grab a pillow and cover the moan that spills out of him at the words. "Just fuck me Smythe, your roommate is too much of a prude to join in."

"I have a boyfriend," Blaine answers back weakly and Kurt knows that Blaine has probably turned his back on the two and packing up his laptop.

"Oh yes, how is Kurt?" Sebastian grunts his name and the boy he's fucking cries out. "Is he on the phone?"

"Leave him alone Sebastian," Blaine says quickly.

The other boy moans and Sebastian grunts, the sound of him smacking the other boy ringing through the phone. "Such a slut Mark, fucking your ass back on my cock."

"It's a nice…Seb harder…cock." The other boy nearly screams, "you don't know what you are missing Blaine."

"I've got a boyfriend with a nice cock, thank you very much." It's almost comical the way Blaine says it, in that calm sort of manner that he has, but with an edge of pride to his words.

Kurt's heart races and is palming his erection without being able to control it. The images flashing through his head aren't of Blaine; they are of Sebastian as he fucks into him with no care that someone could be watching them. "I'm sure," Sebastian says and the deep growl of his voice makes Kurt come, shuddering and biting down on the pillow.

A door slams and Blaine speaks, "I'm so sorry Kurt. He's such an ass."

Kurt can't say what he thinks, can't say that he's the one that should be sorry. That he's the one that knows it's been Sebastian sexting him this whole time or that he just got off on the sound and the thought of Blaine's roommate. "It's okay Blaine. Have fun with Nick and Jeff and tell them both I say hi."

"Sure Kurt, I love you."

Kurt's stomach twists but he replies, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt knocks on the door, gripping the strap of his bag. Blaine said that he was spending the whole day studying for another test and Kurt thought that stopping by and surprising him would be a fun way to spend the afternoon. He also wanted a chance to talk to Blaine. For weeks he'd been texting Sebastian, who has no clue that Kurt knows the truth. Kurt wants to give Blaine a chance to try and fulfill Kurt's needs.

The door swings open and for a brief moment, Kurt wants to run. He's never run from anything in his life, but the sight of Sebastian Smythe standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe and leaning in, wearing nothing but sweats sitting way to fucking low on his hips...makes Kurt want to run before he does something like drop to his knees. "Oh look, its Blaine's twink."

"Oh look, its Blaine slut roommate. Where's Blaine?"

"Gone, I don't know. I'm not his mother, you are." Sebastian winks and moves away from the door, leaving it wide open.

Kurt's angry, his blood boiling. He wants to yell, scream that Sebastian knows damn well that he's a man because he's been sexting him for almost a month. He bites his lip, storming in to the room. It's true that Blaine isn't in there and Kurt's not sure what he was thinking when he stormed in and closed the door behind him. "I'm a fucking male Sebastian; get it through your head."

"Well aren't you feisty today," Sebastian says from where he's lounging on the bed. His arms are crossed under his head and Kurt wants to ignore the way his muscles look in this position. "Are you going to wait here for him?" Something slightly mischievous crosses over Sebastian's face and Kurt's intrigued.

"Do you even know where he is?"

Sebastian grins, "I might. What's the information worth to you?"

"Just tell me," Kurt huffs.

Sebastian moves of the bed before Kurt can even catch the movement. Sebastian's standing next to him, Kurt can feel the heat radiating off his skin. _Skin._Kurt knows that his skin is right there, that he could turn and run his hands over the muscles of Sebastian's chest. But Sebastian is just playing a game, the insults when he arrived was a clear indication of that. Sebastian's not interested in overly feminine Kurt. "Just how much is Blaine's location worth to you?"

Kurt moves his head, looking over at Sebastian. His voice is darker and Kurt has to repress the shudder. "I can just call him."

"Not likely," Sebastian points over to the nightstand and Kurt could almost kill Blaine for once again leaving his phone in his room. That's how all this started, why Kurt's body is humming next to Sebastian's. "So...how much is his location worth to you Kurt?"

Sebastian's hand trails along Kurt's arm and the only thought Kurt can form comes tumbling out of his mouth, "Since when do you call me Kurt."

Sebastian laughs; a dark laugh that makes something hot twist in Kurt's stomach and he's truly afraid he's not going to be able to leave this room. "I can call you whatever I want," Sebastian whispers and Kurt's not sure when he got that close that he can feel the words hot across his ear.

"Sebastian..." Kurt whispers and tries to pull himself away from the body of the boy next to him.

Sebastian grins, "I think that's the first time you've used my name. How does it feel, my name falling from your lips?"

"Wrong," Kurt hisses.

"Don't lie to me," Sebastian says and steps forward. It's almost a dance, the way Kurt steps back and Sebastian steps forward. It ends too quickly, with Kurt's back against the wall and Sebastian's hand next to his head. "If you think that, you should try screaming it."

"What's your game here? You don't like me."

Sebastian smirks, "You don't know me. All you know is what Blaine tells you. Don't you think you should spend," Sebastian's other hand rests softly on Kurt's hip, "a little time with me before you start telling me what I do and don't like?"

Kurt swallows, aware that Sebastian's eyes follow the movement. There's so much skin in front of his eyes, the muscles in Sebastian's arms are flexing and he can't think of anything but the strength of those arms. How they could hold him down, pin him to this wall as Sebastian thrusts into him hard. He knows he's blushing but he can't help it. "Leave me alone," he whispers.

There's no conviction in it and Sebastian can see it. Can see the way Kurt's eyes travel down to his lips, to his arms, and down and it clicks in Sebastian's head. _He knows._He doesn't know how Kurt knows, or why he hasn't said anything, but he can see it in Kurt's eyes. "I don't think you want me to leave you alone. I think it must be boring to be the boyfriend of little Mr. Perfect."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

Sebastian leans a little closer, "Blaine's a prude. He can sing a song about toys all he wants, but in the end Blaine's a very vanilla person. And you don't strike me as vanilla."

"Blaine's a perfect boyfriend," Kurt says in defense.

"But he's boring," Sebastian whispers. He leans forward until his lips are almost touching Kurt's ear. "He is very family friendly, but I doubt he gets your blood flowing. You don't look at him like you look at me Kurt."

Kurt can't help the question that comes from his mouth, "How do I look at you?"

Sebastian grins and moves so that his eyes are looking into Kurt and his lips are almost against Kurt's. "Like you want me to devour you."

It's almost too much, the way that Sebastian lingers right in front of Kurt's lips. He wants to lean in and kiss him, but the thought of Blaine rushes through his head. He pushes Sebastian back by his chest, sneaking around him and towards the door. "I have a boyfriend," Kurt hisses.

And because it amuses him, Sebastian replies, "It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you."

"You are sick," Kurt hisses.

Sebastian laughs, "If you are trying to insult me, you are failing. I enjoy being sick." He winks and the blush Kurt reacts with makes Sebastian even surer that Kurt knows who he's been texting. "Blaine's in the library."

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Blaine says as Kurt drops his bags on the table next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and see you," Kurt says as he sits down in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "You weren't in your room."

Blaine nods, "Sebastian makes it almost impossible to study so I came here."

"I was hoping we could talk," Kurt whispers, "but not about something we can talk about in the library."

Blaine raises an eyebrow, "What about?"

Kurt sighs and grabs Blaine's notebook from in front of him. He writes something down hastily and hands the notebook back to Blaine. "Read."

Blaine looks down at the notebook, at the neat handwriting of Kurt's. _We need to talk about our sex life Blaine._Blaine looks back up at Kurt and frowns, watching him with carefully eyes. "What's going on Kurt?"

"I don't want to have this conversation here," Kurt says pointedly.

"Ok, we can't go back to my room, Sebastian's there. You want to head outside?" Kurt nods and Blaine starts packing everything up. They don't talk to each other as they walk out of the library and out to the grounds. There's a small bench in the gardens, Kurt remembers from when he went here, that sits against the wall of the building and no one can sneak up on them. He leads Blaine to it and Blaine barely lets him sit before he's speaking. "What's going on Kurt? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Kurt whispers. "Blaine, I know you love me. But do you ever think…well…do you ever think our sex life is boring?"

Blaine turns on the bench, looking over at Kurt with concern on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine, I know you watch porn. Don't you ever want to…do more than what we do? Do you have fantasies that you don't tell me about? Do you imagine things and wish we did them in real life?" Kurt wrings his hands together, unable to look at Blaine.

"Not really," Blaine admits. "I like what we do Kurt."

Kurt sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly. "I don't." Blaine makes a little noise and Kurt looks up. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just…I have fantasies Blaine. I think about things that we don't do, I crave them. And I honestly don't know that I could ever have them with you."

"What things Kurt?" Blaine's voice is strangely calm and Kurt's well aware that Blaine's spent his life training the emotion out of his face and voice.

"I think about passionate sex, rough and fast like we can't wait another second. I think about being tied up, called filthy things and being used like a toy. I think about being humiliated, spanked and fucked until I can't think of anything else." Kurt knows he's blushing, his face feels hot enough to cook with. He's never said his thoughts out loud and it's all he can do to say sitting and not run away.

Blaine's quiet for a few minutes before he reaches over and takes Kurt's hand. He pulls, so that Kurt moves closer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried dropping hints, but you didn't seem to get it. Even when things get heated between us Blaine, it's never like that. It's never desperate, like you can't wait to be inside me. We haven't had sex in weeks and it doesn't even seem to bother you." Kurt squeezes his hand, "I know you love me Blaine, but are you attracted to me?"

"Of course Kurt, you are gorgeous."

Kurt smiles, "But you aren't really sexually attracted to me Blaine. And I think I know why."

"Because I'm a bottom," Blaine whispers softly.

"More because you aren't a very…sexual person I think," Kurt says. "I love you Blaine, I really do. You are my best friend and I wouldn't trade you for the world. But…shouldn't passion be a part of a relationship?"

Blaine's eyes start to water, "I don't want to lose you Kurt."

Kurt turns on the bench so that he can pull Blaine to him. Kurt cups Blaine's cheek with one hand and lets the other rest on Blaine's waist. "You aren't going to lose me Blaine. I love you so much and I will always be your best friend. That won't change, no matter what happens in our lives."

"Did you…I mean, you've met someone else?" Blaine's eyes are still swimming in tears but he hasn't started crying yet.

Kurt thinks back to that moment in Blaine's room, where Sebastian had him up against the wall. "I…maybe…I don't know. But I know what I want now, what I need, and as much as I thought love was everything…I was wrong."

"Sex isn't everything either Kurt," Blaine whispers and finally starts to let his tears fall.

"I know that," Kurt whispers. "Before I met you, I dreamed of someone just like you. Someone cute and handsome, someone who was romantic and silly, who held my hand and told me I was beautiful. Remember, I thought the touch of fingertips were as sexy as it got. But Blaine…it was more because I was scared to want the things I want. I didn't want someone to throw it my face, to call me even more of a freak."

"You aren't a freak Kurt," Blaine says. "You kind of sound like Sebastian though. He always says he's proud of his desires."

Something stirs in Kurt's stomach and he feels sick. He feels guilty that he's not telling Blaine about the texts, but he can see how fragile Blaine already is. It makes no difference at this point if Sebastian would ever want a physical relationship, the fact remains that Kurt isn't sexually compatible with Blaine anymore and there's no passion in his relationship. They are better off as friends. "Promise me, no matter what happens, no matter whom I end up with, promise me that you will always be my friend."

Blaine smiles, "Kurt, you could fuck Dave and I'll still support you. Besides, I think I'll worry and be protective of you no matter who you go out with or sleep with. Just promise me that you will be safe."

"Friends then," Kurt asks.

Blaine pulls Kurt in for a hug, squeezing him tight. "Forever Kurt."


	7. Chapter 7

It took about a month before Kurt's and Blaine's friend accepted the breakup and stopped trying to get them back together. Kurt hadn't heard from Sebastian's phone in that whole time and he is a little concerned that maybe it had all been about Blaine in the end. He shakes the thoughts of Sebastian and the texts out of his head as he walks into the Lima Bean. He's been talking to Blaine since the breakup, but this would be the first time that he's actually hung out with Blaine. "Hey Kurt," a voice says from the corner of the shop.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, heading over to the table and dropping his bag on the back of the chair. "You still know my coffee order I see."

"Some things stick," Blaine winks, "How have you been?"

Kurt shrugs, taking small sips of his coffee. "Fine I suppose. How have you been?"

Blaine blushes and looks down at the table, "I kind of have something to tell you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and puts his coffee down carefully on the table. He's more nervous that he shows, wondering if Sebastian finally did make a move on Blaine or told him about the sexting with Kurt. "You can tell me anything Blaine."

"I umm…met someone," Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles, "That's great Blaine. What's he like?"

"Nowhere near as amazing as you," Blaine says as he relaxes with Kurt's reaction. "He's cute and really nice. He's a friend of Jeff's."

Kurt reaches over, placing his hand on top of Blaine's. "I'm really happy for you Blaine."

Blaine smiles softly and let's his fingers lace with Kurt's. "Kurt…are you sure this is best for us?"

"Yes," Kurt whispers, "And so are you or you wouldn't be meeting other people. Blaine, we work better as friends even if we are a little flirty."  
Blaine lets Kurt pull his hand away, "Have you…met anyone?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Kurt says with a soft tone. "I…umm…"

"Well hello boys," a voice interrupts and Kurt's head snaps to see Sebastian standing in front of them. "Do ex-boyfriends typically keep their coffee dates?"

"We are still friends," Kurt snaps, "not that you know what a friend was."

Sebastian smirks, "I like my friends a little more horizontal." He pulls a chair up, sitting down beside them. "And what are you two girls gossiping about?"

Blaine rolls his eyes but the comment infuriates Kurt. He goes to say something, but Blaine beats him to it. "I was telling Kurt I met someone."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, "Did you now? How do you top gayface over here, actually dating a girl now?"

"Go to hell Sebastian," Kurt hisses. He picks up his bag, unable to do this today. He can't find it in himself to fight with Sebastian, knowing that he's attracted to him and that Sebastian's sexts were only a game. The fact that Sebastian is still not attracted to him, even after the sexts and the brief moment in his room, makes Kurt feel sick. "I'm leaving Blaine; we'll do this another time, okay?"

Blaine nods, watching Kurt walk away before turning to Sebastian. "Go after him you fucking idiot."

Sebastian, for once, seems completely off guard at Blaine's comment. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because something's going between you two," Blaine says. "Look, Kurt and I aren't dating anymore, but he's still my best friend. And he wouldn't get that upset over your comment if there wasn't something going on. You can explain what, and how the fuck you managed to start out chasing me and end up chasing Kurt later. But if you don't go after him now, trust me Sebastian; he'll never talk to you again."

Sebastian sighs, "I'll explain later then." Blaine nods and Sebastian smiles, an actually real smile, before heading out the door.  
Blaine stares at the two coffee cups the boys left and wonders if Sebastian is what Kurt needs. In a weird way, it almost makes sense to him. Kurt's always been headstrong and feisty; Sebastian's always been very levelheaded and controlled. It's almost…almost like they are the perfect match for each other. Kurt wants passion, which Sebastian's a master at. And whether he knows it or not, Sebastian wants someone who can put up with him and keep him entertained, someone who he could actually stand to be with for more than just sex. Blaine laughs softly as he picks up his phone to respond to a text, because neither boy knows what's about to hit them, and Blaine's going to enjoy watching them figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian heads out of the coffee shop, not bothering to apologize to the woman he almost runs into on his way out, and searches for Kurt. It takes him a few minutes to see Kurt standing by his car, opening the back door to drop his bag in. Sebastian breaks into a run, reaching Kurt just as he opens the front door. "Stop," he says breathlessly.

Kurt turns, one hand on his hip and the other holding the door to his Navigator. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Stopping you apparently," Sebastian says.

"Go away," Kurt turns his back to Sebastian, intending to get in the car.

He doesn't think, but he moves. In the next second, he's pulling Kurt away from the driver's side door, pressing him up against the car with one hand and shutting the door the next. Kurt's eyes are wide as Sebastian's hand pins his arm to the car and his body steps in front of him. He struggles, trying to release Sebastian's hold on him, and Sebastian uses the other hand to pin Kurt's other arm to the car. "Stop fighting," he whispers.

Kurt does stop moving, but his eyes are hard and he glares at Sebastian. "What are you doing?"

"Making you listen," Sebastian says and he presses just a bit harder on Kurt's arms. "Since when do you run away from a fight?"

"I don't owe you shit Sebastian, much less an explanation," Kurt replies back.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and smirks just slightly, "I know you know Hummel. I've known since that day you came looking for Blaine."

"Well it was a mistake," Kurt hisses, "and not one I intend to repeat. Let me go."

"No," Sebastian growls and presses forward so his body is a mere inches from Kurt's. "You don't get off that easy Hummel."

Something sparks in Kurt's eyes and he pushes forward. Sebastian reacts, pressing himself against Kurt and sliding a leg in between Kurt's. He uses his body to pin Kurt to the car harder and hopes that no one wonders up to them. "Let me go Sebastian."

Sebastian laughs, "That's not happening Hummel. Not until you explain how long you've known it was me."

"Too long," Kurt says under his breath without thinking and curses himself with Sebastian's eyes widen. Fuck this, might as well get this shit over with so Sebastian can mock him and let him go home. "The day you mentioned the second phone, I was with Blaine. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, especially when I asked Blaine where his phone was."

Sebastian's grip gets a little lighter, although he keeps his body still flush against Kurt's. Weeks, Kurt had been texting him for weeks knowing who he was and not saying anything about it. "Why?"

"That doesn't matter," Kurt huffs. He pushes, able to break Sebastian's hold while he's in shock and slide away from him. Once he's not pressed against the car, Kurt breaths deeply. "Go back inside Sebastian and just leave me alone."

Kurt turns again with the intent of getting in his car, when Sebastian grabs his arm. He pulls him, turning him around in his arms and Sebastian's lips are in his before he can even blink. He freezes, shocked by the sudden movement, and it's only until he feels Sebastian's tongue flick against his bottom lip that he reacts. He intends to pull away, his mind tells him that it's the smart thing to do, but he opens up and let's Sebastian lick into his mouth. He doesn't know when his arms reach up to grab onto Sebastian's biceps, but he's melting into Sebastian's body and letting him kiss him deeply. Sebastian wraps a hand around the back of Kurt's neck, moving him so that he can get a better angle and can kiss him deeper and harder than anything Kurt's ever experienced. He can't hold back the moan that rips through his body or the whimper when Sebastian's lips break from his. They are both breathing heavy and Kurt looks up to see Sebastian's eyes dark like the day in his room. "Fuck."

Kurt almost doesn't want to face what the word means, doesn't want to watch Sebastian freak out that he kissed Kurt. He doesn't want to remove his hand from where he's gripping onto Sebastian, but he knows that to save his sanity, he can't be touching Sebastian when the other boy freaks out about kissing way too feminine Kurt Hummel. His hands fall at almost the same time that Sebastian moves them both so that he's hands are on Kurt's waist and pressing him back up against the car. "Seb…"

Sebastian moves, kissing him again with just as much force, making Kurt open up for him again. Kurt responds more, kissing him back as their tongues fight for the dominance of the kiss. Sebastian presses him against the car harder, their hips lining up and Kurt groans into the kiss when his erection meets Sebastian. Despite his brain screaming that Sebastian doesn't want him, he can't stop this. Can't stop the way his body responds to the tight grip Sebastian has on his hips, the way Sebastian presses him against the car harder as he thrusts his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth. Sebastian ends the kiss, pulling away just a bit to nip Kurt's bottom lip, before he breaks the kiss and leans his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Just…don't talk yet."

Kurt wants to scream. He wants to hit Sebastian and scream and tell him that it's not fair. It's not fair that Sebastian kisses him like that, that he sends him texts that make Kurt's whole body ache with need, and then constantly reminds Kurt that he's too feminine and Sebastian would never even consider…

"Stop freaking out," Sebastian whispers and the words float hot over Kurt's ear. It brings him back to the day in Sebastian's room, in the moment that Kurt knew he'd never be what Blaine needed and vice versa. "I just…fuck Kurt…let me breathe."

So he waits, pressed up against the car by Sebastian's tall and lean body, his erection still hard against Sebastian's thigh and Sebastian's head still resting on his shoulder.

It takes a few minutes, but Sebastian seems to gain the control he wants and lifts his head. He doesn't let up on his hold on Kurt's waist, but he catches Kurt's eyes. He watches and frowns at whatever he sees on Kurt's face. "You think I don't want you."

"You've made that perfectly clear," Kurt says out and is proud that he manages to not sound like an absolute wreck.

"Have I?" Sebastian grins, thrusting his erection against Kurt's thigh.

"Any idiot can close his eyes and imagine someone else when they kiss someone," Kurt says and fails to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Sebastian growls and presses against Kurt harder, "What makes you so sure I'm not thinking about you?" Kurt says nothing, biting his bottom lips to keep from falling apart in front of this man. Sebastian groans, "I was trying to get you mad at me you idiot, I…fuck this Kurt, I don't apologize."

"I don't want some half-ass apology you don't mean. Let me go Sebastian."

"Fuck no," he growls. "You will shut your pretty fucking mouth and listen to me, or I'll fucking gag you." Kurt's eyes widen and his cock twitches at the though. "I say shit to make you angry because it is fun and you are hot when you get all bitchy. The texts started out as a game, yeah, but it's not been a game for a long fucking time. I wanted to see you get angry so I could go back to my dorm and get off to the fantasy in my head."

"What…"

"Shut up," Sebastian warns again. "Since the texting started, I remember the way you snap back at me with an insult every time I insult you. I think about pulling you into the bathroom and fighting with you, pressing you against the wall and making you submit to me. Pushing you to your knees so I can finally shut you up with my cock down your throat; fuck Kurt…do you not fucking get it?" Sebastian leans down to whisper in his ear, "I want to fucking break you."

It should scare him, the words and images that Sebastian says, but it just makes Kurt feel on fire. He wants to say something, but the words get caught in his throat.

Sebastian's hands release their rough grip on Kurt's hips and he strokes his fingers over the flesh, knowing that there will be bruises tomorrow. "I shouldn't have said the gayface comment, at least, not without clarifying first. Yes, I am attracted to you. Yes, I want to fuck you. And no, I've got no interest in vanilla, boring-in-bed Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shudders, "I'm not your type, remember?"

Sebastian grins, "Your texts say otherwise." He runs a finger over Kurt's bottom lip before letting his hand rest on the side of Kurt's neck. "I want you screaming my fucking name Hummel. I want to bury my cock deep in your ass until you can't remember what anything or anyone else felt like. I want you to crave it." His hand slides around to the front of Kurt's neck, not squeezing but still pressing softly. "I want you to come undone under me; I want to see what you look like when you come. I want to fucking taste you."

Kurt whines, bringing his hand up to cover Sebastian's and pressing their hands in harder.

Sebastian grins and squeezes just barely, enough to make Kurt's breath hitch and enough to feel his pulse with his hand. "Such a slut," he nips Kurt's bottom lip. "Open for me." Sebastian presses in, sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth when Kurt opens for him. The kiss isn't as hard as the others, but there is more power behind this one than the other two. Sebastian's hand squeezes harder until Kurt's gasping for breath against Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian breaks the kiss and releases the grip on Kurt's throat, stroking his fingers softly along the pale flesh. "Good boy."

Kurt whimpers and presses up against Sebastian, "Are you for real about this," he asks in a breathless voice?

The way Kurt's voice sounds, rough as he fights to regain the air in his lungs, makes Sebastian harder if possible. "About wanting to fuck you, to dominate you? Of course."

Kurt pushes and Sebastian lets him go, crossing his hands over his chest and waiting. "I don't do one night stands Sebastian." Sebastian goes to talk and Kurt holds up a hand, "I'm not saying I want a relationship. I don't expect you to take me on dates or anything like that. But if we do this, there has to be an understanding."

"Friends with benefits," Sebastian says.

"If you can call us friends," Kurt teases and then his smile drops. "I don't think I can do this if you are fucking other people."

Sebastian sighs, running his hands through his hair. "Nothing is easy with you, is it? If I give up fucking other guys, I can fuck you whenever I want though, right?"

Kurt bites his lip and nods.

"Words Kurt, use them," Sebastian smirks. "Tell me that if I give up fucking other guys, you'll be my slut. You'll let me fuck you," he runs a hand down Kurt's arm, "and use like my own personal little toy. Tell me that's what you want or this doesn't happen."

Kurt's never felt more embarrassed, standing in the middle of the parking lot, being told to say something like this. He's never done this, the dirty talking out loud, and it both thrills and scares him more than anything. But he wants this, wants the things he knows Sebastian can do to him. He wants to feel all the things that Sebastian's kiss just promised. "If you stop sleeping around," Kurt looks down at the ground and Sebastian tisks, putting his finger under Kurt's chin and lifting his head to meet his eyes. It makes it harder, staring into Sebastian's dark eyes, but he finishes the thought, "I'll be your slut. I want to be your slut."

Sebastian grins, "Then it's a deal Hummel. I'd take you with me now, but I've apparently got to explain all this to Blaine."

"Oh…I was just going to tell him when you arrived. Well, obviously it's a little different now, but I was going to tell him about the texting." Kurt looks down, "I should come with you."

"Let me do this," Sebastian says, "he'll be madder at me than he will be at you. Go home and I'll text you later, from my real number."

Kurt nods, opening his car door. He doesn't leave the parking lot until Sebastian is back inside and he spends the whole ride home wondering if he knows just what he got himself into.

* * *

"Well, you were gone for a while." Blaine says as Sebastian takes Kurt's empty seat. "I was almost beginning to think he killed you."

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, "He might have wanted to at first."

"Well if your swollen lips and the erection you were sporting when you walked in were any indication, I'm guessing he didn't kill you." Blaine smirks around his coffee cup at the uncomfortable look on Sebastian's face. "Relax, I'm also not going to kill you."

"You forget, I know your boxing habit," Sebastian says.

Blaine laughs, "Well if you had come in here with a black eye or a handprint on your face, then I would have done differently. Seeing as how Kurt doesn't seem to be terribly mad at you, I don't think I'll kill you just yet. Still waiting on your explanation of how this happened though."

"That's the part where you kill me," Sebastian says. "I've been texting Kurt, pretending to be you."

"How?'

"Do you honestly not realize how often you leave your phone unattended in your room? It started off as a way to get dirt on you, but I came across your sexts with Kurt. Then I thought it would be amusing to sext him and tease him later about how bad he was."

Something must have shown in Sebastian's face, because Blaine starts laughing at him. "You texted the wrong person," Blaine says with a smirk. "I'm the one that's bad at it."

"I fucking see that now," Sebastian huffs, "You think I expected to suddenly be attracted to Kurt fucking Hummel."

"Did he know? That it wasn't me?" Blaine runs his finger along the coffee cup lid.

"Not at first," Sebastian whispers. "Blaine…I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Blaine looks up, "I'm not hurt. Kurt and I breaking up, it wasn't a surprise. He's right…he's pretty much always right, we are best friends. We love each other and we like hanging out, but we were just dating because we wanted to be close to someone." Blaine pushes his empty coffee cup away from him and looks up at Sebastian. "If you hurt him…"

"We aren't dating Blaine," Sebastian says quickly. "It's just sex."

Blaine smiles, "For now Sebastian, because neither one of you want to admit it to yourselves." Blaine grabs his bag, standing up to leave.

"Admit what," Sebastian asks.

Blaine throws his empty coffee cup in the trash can and turns to smile down at Sebastian. "You two were connected the moment you met. It's not a bad thing to want something more than sex Sebastian, and if you let him, I think Kurt would be really good for you. In ways I don't think you've ever imagined."

Sebastian stays at the Lima Bean for another thirty minutes after that, drinking coffee and thinking about what Blaine said. He's not sure why, but something in his gut tells him that everything he thought he knew just changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's Texts

* * *

-x-

He barely gets into his room, his heart still beating erratically, when the text comes through.

S- Are you still hard for me?

Kurt falls down on the bed, inhaling deeply and trying to force his heart to stop beating so hard. It was just a text, but Kurt couldn't help but be excited. This was the first time they would text with no lies between them. And he was still rock hard from Sebastian's kisses earlier.

_K- Just got home and yes._

S- Let me see. Strip and take a picture in the full length mirror I know you own.

Kurt could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks and he ran his hand down his jean-clad leg carefully. The idea of stripping all his clothes and taking a picture for Sebastian makes him more nervous than he cares to admit. Blaine had always been complimentary, telling him how beautiful he was, but when they had never taken pictures for the other. He doesn't realize how long he's been laying there, silently freaking out, until his phone chimes again.

S- Nervous Hummel? I thought you knew you were hot shit.

The tease is kind of comforting, like Sebastian's own personal way of layering a compliment into a challenge. He stands up, his hands shaking with nerves, as he starts to unbutton the vest. He folds the vest neatly into the pile of dirty clothes and then sits on the chair, pulling off the knee high black boots he wore over his jeans. He remembers the first night he slept with Blaine, the way they had both been shy and soft as they took the other's clothes off. It had felt...almost freeing, to be rid of the layers and the protection that Kurt's clothes offered him. He had trusted Blaine, and he wonders why he trusts Sebastian enough to still be getting undressed.

The rest of his clothes come off easier and he's suddenly naked in his warm room. Part of him is nervous, but the other part of him is excited. Sebastian has made digs before about Kurt's clothes being too girly, but naked Kurt is all man. He hopes that Sebastian appreciates it and he doesn't think twice before snapping the picture.

It takes several minutes for the picture to send, a photo of Kurt standing in front of his mirror. The phone is up near his face, partially covering so that no one else would be able to easily recognize him. His chest is pale, his hips slim, and his legs go on for miles. Kurt knows he's attractive, Blaine told him enough over the months they slept together, but he's real interest is to see what Sebastian will say.

His phone chimes out a response and Kurt's pretty sure that he stops breathing as he reads it.

-x-

It was a bold move, for Sebastian to request the picture. His mind has been trying to piece together Kurt's body; from the strong muscles in his arms, to the legs that are so long it should be a sin, to the slim waist he's seen in some of the tightest clothes he though possible. Minutes pass after the slight tease Sebastian sent, and he wonders briefly if he should send another one to tell Kurt that he doesn't have to anything he's uncomfortable with. He almost ready to give up...when his phone goes off.

The preview of the picture isn't very helpful, all Sebastian can really see is pale skin. He clicks on the picture, bringing it up to full screen on his phone.

And whatever Sebastian had previously expected, it was nothing compared to this. Kurt's body is unbelievable. He's not toned, like Sebastian is, but he's all clean lines and smooth muscles. His arms are the most muscular part of him, leading down to broad shoulders and pale chest that has no hair, or hair too fine to show up in a picture. His nipples are pink, Sebastian fucking knew they would be, and standing out just slightly from his chest. His waist in thin, so small that Sebastian wonders if he can wrap his hands full around it. His legs go on for mile, pale and soft, with strong thighs and calves. But Kurt's cock...it's unreal. Sebastian's seen the pants, jeans so tight that he wonders if Kurt's even got a cock or if it still exists from the lack of circulation it can get in those pants. He's seen the faint outline of a bulge before, but nothing prominent enough to prepare him for this.

Kurt's...he is fucking hung. Sebastian can almost feel his mouth water, wanting desperately to just take Kurt deep inside him. He's not just long, he is thick enough that Sebastian knows the stretch would be remarkable. That even with a lot of prep, Kurt would make even the most seasoned bottom scream with pain and pleasure.

Sebastian drops the phone beside him with shock. Since when did he think about bottoming? He's done it a few times before, but its never been on the top of his list. But just thinking about Kurt's cock, thrusting deep into his ass, makes him moan softly.

S- Fuck Kurt.

_K- Do I pass your approval?_

S- Hell yes.

He wonders if Kurt's smirking with pride that he's reduced Sebastian to a few words and curses. He strips fast, pulling at his clothes like they are going to burn him. He's naked and snapping the picture in the bathroom mirror before he can even remember how he got in there. God, he wants this boy. More than he imagined he would.

And he still wants to break him, still wants to tie Kurt up and fuck him until Kurt can't remember his own name. But at the same time, Sebastian thinks he knows what Blaine meant. Because now, he's not sure that's all he wants with the boy, if the bottom fantasies are anything to go by.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's lies back on his bed, the knee of his right leg bent slightly, and his hand trailing softly over his stomach. He's so hard it hurts, knowing that Sebastian thinks he's hot, but he doesn't want to touch himself yet. Not until...well not until Sebastian tells him he can. He waits, hoping that something happens soon, when his phone chimes again. A picture preview shows up on his screen and he scrambles with his phone, trying to get at the picture faster than the phone wants to move.

When it comes on his screen, Kurt makes a strange noise in the back of his throat and grips the base of his cock hard. Sebastian's standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a bathroom mirror that Kurt has stood in front of naked before. His face is flushed, like he's been moving too fast, and he's running his hand through his hair. The picture shows the amazing biceps that Kurt had clung to earlier that day, the slightly tanned chest with the cutest freckles dotting his sides. His stomach is insane, like Mike Chang insane abs, that make Kurt want to lick along the ridge of every one. His hips come down in a v, not as deep as the one Blaine has, but still prominent enough to make Kurt squirm. It's his favorite thing on a male body, after a nice cock and tight ass, is that little v-muscle in their hips. He wants to trace his tongue over them, he wants to rut against Sebastian until they both come on his stomach and Kurt can lick where it pools in the v.

Sebastian's cock is hard and red, the thick mushroom head almost purple. He's a little shorter than Kurt but a bit thicker. Kurt's shaves the hair on his cock and balls, and even when he doesn't it's very light and almost unnoticeable. Sebastian has a patch of dark hair, neatly trimmed, at the base of his cock and a faint line of hair running from his belly button to the pubic hair.

_K- Sebastian...fuck..._

S- Like what you see Hummel? You want it?

_K- Fuck yes_

S- Tell me Kurt, tell me you want it.

Kurt moans, stroking his cock lightly because he's starting to leak pre-come. He wants Sebastian to be here, his whole body aches with the need. He wants to sink to his knees and take that amazingly beautiful cock as deep as he can.

_K- I want you...fuck I need your cock._

S- You want me to fuck your mouth? Slide my cock past those pretty lips and let you finally taste me?

_K- Yes...fuck...please_

S- What else Kurt? What else do you want?

He figures that he might as well get the dirty fantasy, as well as his biggest kink out of the way now.

_K- I want to slide our cocks together until we both come all over your fucking abs. I want to lick the come off you, lap it up where it pools in that fucking v of your hips. I want to fucking taste you._

Kurt waits, holding his breath. Blaine had always though come was gross, he didn't like to swallow and he didn't share Kurt's fascination with it. Kurt loves it, loves the taste of against salty, sweaty skin. He loves swallowing the bitter liquid and loves it being splattered against his own skin.

S- Fuck you little comeslut. You want my come?

_K- Please..._

Kurt takes barely a second before he decides to send another text.

_K- Please master, let me suck your cock. Let me have you come, please. I need it._

S- Such a good slut...begging me. Are you touching yourself Kurt? Stroking your cock at the thought of getting on your knees for me?

_K- Yes_

S- And I bet you want to come, don't you?

_K- Please...I need to. I've been so hard for so long._

Kurt's hand was moving faster, fisting his cock hard. His hips thrust up into his fist and he whimpers at the feeling. His phone starts to ring, and fuck if it's Rachel he's going to scream. He looks down at the screen, but it's Sebastian's name that flashes across. Kurt picks up the phone with the hand not fisting his cock and slides his finger across to answer. "Sebastian," he practically moans.

"God, you sound like a slut. How close are you?" Sebastian's voice growls over the phone, deep and dark. Kurt can hear the sounds of Sebastian's own hand on his cock and wonders how Sebastian can keep so fucking calm.

"Close...fuck...want to come."

"Who do you belong to Kurt?"

"You...I belong to you Sebastian."

Sebastian chuckles darkly, "That's right, you are my little slut. My own personal fuck doll."

"Please...let me..."

"You have been a good little whore, sending me that picture. I think you deserve to...fuck...come." The little slip in Sebastian's resolve makes Kurt moan so loud he's sure the neighbors can hear him. "Fuck you sound so good."

"Seb..." Kurt whines and he doesn't mean to make it a nickname but he can't breath long enough to say Sebastian's full name. He's right on the edge, so close it's almost painful, but he can't come yet. Not until Sebastian says he can.

Sebastian lets out a deep moan and another breathy, "Fuck," and Kurt can hear him moving his hand faster over his cock. "Come for me slut, scream my name."

Kurt strokes once, twice...and then everything is bright. He knows he's screaming Sebastian's name...or some variation of it. He can hear, only barely, the sounds of Sebastian grunting and moaning as he comes. His whole body feels on fire and when he comes down from the high, his fist is covered in come. "Sebastian..." he moans weakly.

"I bet you are messy, clean it up." His voice has regained some of the control it lost at the end and Kurt's cock twitches painfully. He brings his hand up to his lips, sucking and licking his own come off his fist and exaggerating the noises just for Sebastian's benefit. "Fuck Kurt..."

"I think I'm going to like this deal," Kurt says when his hand is clean and he can fall back against the sheets.

Sebastian laughs, "When can I see you?"

"Whenever you want, I belong to you remember?"

Something flips in Sebastian's stomach at those words, "Tomorrow. Come over here after school. I'll get rid of Blaine."

"Is he...did he say anything?" Kurt hates the weak sound in his voice and the slight sigh from Sebastian makes him clarify. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable, that's not fair."

"He didn't hit me," Sebastian says. "I'll ask him how he feels about it when he gets back and let you know tomorrow."

Kurt grins, "If he's not, I have a pretty big car."

"I'm not fucking you for the first time in a car," Sebastian says.

"No...but that doesn't mean I can't suck you off. See you tomorrow Sebastian." Kurt clicks the phone off and waits for Sebastian's text, knowing the other boy will want the final word. Sure enough, his phone goes off.

S- I'm going to fucking ruin you.

_K- I look forward to it. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian Smythe doesn't get nervous. At least, that is what he tells himself while he's pacing the floor of his room, pulling on his own hair. He's not nervous…he can't be nervous. He looks down at the lacrosse sweats and white wife beater that he's wearing and freaks out. Kurt Hummel is all about appearance and fashion; he's going to run screaming if he sees Sebastian right now. Sebastian heads over to his closet, thinking about what he could wear, when the door to his room flies open.

Kurt runs in, slamming the door behind him, and leaning up against it. On the other side something hits hard against the wood. "Help," Kurt mouths.

Sebastian looks up at him with wide eyes, "What the hell?"

"Kurt! Kurt open the door! Blaine's not even in there!"

"Kurt! Come on Kurt!"

Sebastian grins, "How did they manage to find you?" He takes in the casual clothes Kurt's wearing; the skin tight jeans and purple button down with a scarf elegantly tied around his neck. He's wearing those damn knee high boots that lace all the way up and Sebastian almost groans.

Kurt shakes his head and presses a finger to his lips. His eyes are wide and he jumps when Jeff and Nick pound on the door. "Kurt," they yell in unison.

Sebastian moves forward, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. Kurt sighs softly and lets Sebastian suck lightly on his bottom lip. "Move for me and I'll deal with them." Kurt nods, untangling himself from Sebastian's arm and moving around behind him. Sebastian opens the door, one arm on the door frame and one on the door handle as he leans in. "Hello boys."

"Sebastian, did you kidnap Kurt?" Nick asks, trying to look around Sebastian and into the room.

"Go find Blaine boys, he can explain." Sebastian growls when Jeff looks like he might try to push Sebastian aside. "Don't come back." He slams the door, earning a curse from the blonde headed boy and his personal puppy dog. Sebastian clicks the lock and turns, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you attract strays everywhere you go?"

"I've been telling you, I'm amazing. You just took too long to see it." Kurt winks and sits his bag down on Blaine's bed. "They saw me coming in and tried to tell me Blaine was in the library."

Sebastian nods, "Blaine's told the Warblers that you two broke up, but they don't want to believe it. They certainly aren't going to be happy about you being in here with me."

Kurt smirks, "Let them talk." He steps forward until he is in touching distance of Sebastian, and trails a finger down his bare arm. "You look…sinful."

"Do I? I thought I needed horns for that," Sebastian reaches out and grabs Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "You look amazing."

"Mmm…" Kurt makes as an approval noise, "I always do." Kurt leans in and places hot, open kisses to Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian grips him harder and pulls him closer so that their hips align. His other hand tangles in Kurt's hair and he jerks Kurt's head back. "Fiesty today, aren't you?"

"Complaining?"

"Never," Sebastian says and he leans down. He kisses Kurt hard, forcing Kurt to open up for him and Kurt melts into the kiss. Sebastian's grip on his waist and hair are the only things keeping Kurt from melting into the floor at the sheer power of the kiss. Breathless and a little dizzy, Kurt clutches onto Sebastian's arms as the boy breaks the kiss. "You promised me a blow job."

Kurt grins, "I don't remember promising."

Sebastian nips his bottom lip and trails his hand from Kurt's hair to his shoulder. He presses down on Kurt's shoulder until Kurt gets the message and sinks to his knees. "Suck me," Sebastian says.

Kurt's whole body shivers with the demand and he runs his hands up Sebastian's clothed thighs. He pushes the hem of Sebastian's shirt up and Sebastian pulls it off in one quick movement. Kurt trails his fingers over Sebastian's lower stomach, leaning in to kiss just below his bellybutton in the trail of hair leading down into his sweats. Kurt pulls the sweats down slowly, caressing Sebastian's bare legs as he pulls them off. He should have known Sebastian would go commando under his clothes, but the sight of his cock so soon makes Kurt both nervous and excited. It's even better in real life than it was in the photo, thick and long with a prominent head that makes Kurt's whole body twitch with need. He's not fully hard yet and Kurt grabs the base of his cock before sinking his mouth down.

"Fuck…" Sebastian cries out as Kurt takes his whole cock in with one movement.

Kurt hums around him, his other hand holding onto Sebastian's strong thigh to keep him steady. He runs his tongue along the underside of his cock and hums again, letting Sebastian grow in his mouth. Kurt pulls off when Sebastian is fully hard, licking lightly at the tip before sitting back on his heels so he can look. Sebastian's gorgeous, all muscle and tan skin with little freckles dotting here and there. Kurt presses a kiss to the tip of Sebastian's cock before licking down the shaft. "You taste fantastic," Kurt whispers.

Sebastian grabs Kurt's hair, pressing him closer. "Don't fucking tease me," Sebastian hisses. "I know you want it." His other hand rests on Kurt's jaw, "Open." Kurt obeys, opening his mouth wide and looking up at Sebastian. "Fuck," Sebastian curses and thrusts his cock into Kurt's open mouth. He starts slow, moving both hands down to cup Kurt's face as he thrusts in and out at a slow and shallow pace. Kurt's eyes never leave his, his hands running up Sebastian's thighs and grabbing his ass. When Sebastian thrusts in, Kurt pushes him until Sebastian is buried deep inside Kurt's throat, the other boy's nose pressing against the patch of dark hair surrounding Sebastian's cock. "Fuck…such a cockslut…" Sebastian says as he pulls back all the way, letting the tip of his cock rest on

Kurt's lips. "Do you like my cock whore?"

Kurt moans and presses Sebastian forward again. He looks up, eyes wide and slightly watery, but the look is unmistakable. He wants more.

Sebastian's resolve breaks and he grips Kurt's face harder, thrusting in and out of Kurt's throat hard. Sebastian can't breathe, looking down into those blue eyes and his cock disappears fully into the boy's throat. Kurt's eyes are leaking water now and spit is starting to leak out of his mouth. He looks wrecked and Sebastian loves it. He thrusts in, holding Kurt there so that the boy swallows around his cock. He pulls back, letting Kurt catch his breath, before pushing back in. "Such a pretty fucking slut," Sebastian says. "Always knew you'd look amazing on your knees for me." He thrusts in a little faster, desperate to come in Kurt's mouth. "Fuck…"Sebastian hisses when Kurt begins twirling his tongue around the head of his cock on every thrust out. He's close, way too close considering his own personal history of being a sex god, but he can't help it. Kurt's mouth is like heaven and he takes it so well… "Fuck…Kurt!" Sebastian thrusts down Kurt's throat hard, holding him there as he comes down Kurt's throat.

He pulls out when it's too much and Kurt coughs lightly before running a hand over the mess of saliva on his chin. Sebastian lowers himself to the ground, his back against the door. I was right," Kurt says and his voice is scratchy, "You taste amazing."

Sebastian grins, "I'm not through with you yet."

Kurt leans forward, kissing Sebastian hard. "I hope not."

-x-

Kurt's achingly hard, but he knows better than to reach down and touch himself. Sebastian's head is back against the door as he tried to catch his breath and when he looks up, there's a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Give me a show, strip for me."

Kurt flushes, slightly embarrassed by the request, but he stands up anyways. He wishes he had music, something to dance too, and then he remembers Blaine's iPod. "You want a show?" Kurt winks, heading over to the stereo and flicking through the playlists. He finds something with a good bass, some kind of instrumental club track that Blaine downloaded on Mike's advice. The music moves through the room and Sebastian raises an eyebrow. Kurt closes his eyes, focusing on the music, and letting his hips move with the beat. This part is natural to him, moving along with the music and letting it move through his body. Once he's got a rhythm, he opens his eyes and lets them meet Sebastian's. His eyes are dark and his lips are still kiss-swollen. He's half-hard and Kurt feels just a little bit less nervous knowing how much Sebastian is enjoying this.

The music gets a little faster and Kurt moves with it, reaching down to the bottom of his shirt. He unbuttons each button slowly, moving along with the music, until his shirt is hanging open on his chest. Finding a spark of confidence he didn't know he had, Kurt trails his hand down his chest and cups his own erection. Sebastian makes a noise and presses his hands against the floor. "Kurt…" he whimpers when Kurt moves his hand and moves a little closer to him.

"Unlace them for me," he says and he watches Sebastian's confusion before he nods, reaching for Kurt's boots.

Sebastian unlaces them quickly and pulls each one off. He pulls Kurt's socks off after that and sits back against the door.

Kurt smiles and starts moving again, pulling the shirt off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. He turns away from Sebastian, dancing to the music and loving the small hitch of breath Sebastian give him when he bends over and snaps back up. His hands travel back down his chest and unbutton the jeans he is wearing. He smirks, moving his hands away again and running them through his hair. Sebastian leans forward, like he's going to grab Kurt, but Kurt just steps back. "I need you off the floor," Kurt whispers.

Sebastian nods and stands up, "Where?"

Kurt's got more confidence than he should when he sees that Sebastian is now fully hard for him. "Chair," he whispers darkly and Sebastian falls into the desk chair. Kurt grins, moving over to him and falling to his knees, running his hands up Sebastian's knees and thighs as he crawls between them and up Sebastian's body. He almost kisses him, but pulls away at the last minute and turns. He grinds his ass down carefully over Sebastian's lap, arching his back and curling an arm around the back of his neck. Sebastian's hands grab his waist and Kurt pulls away, shaking his head. "No touching yet," he winks.

Sebastian growls as Kurt moves away from him, watching as the boy unbuttons his pants and pulls his zipper down teasingly slow. "God, you are fucking sexy."

Kurt grins, shimmying the pants down his legs. He's not wearing anything underneath them and Sebastian's up and moving once he kicks them away. "Seb...mmfph!"

Sebastian pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his thighs, leaning down to press their lips together. Kurt's arms wrap around Sebastian's shoulder as he opens up for the kiss and lets Sebastian control the kiss. "You are mine," he hisses as he breaks the kiss and moves his lips down to Kurt's neck, biting down hard and sucking a mark. "Say it," he growls.

"I'm yours," Kurt whimpers, thrusting up against Sebastian's hip. "Please Sebastian..."

"Eager little slut," Sebastian whispers in his ear and Kurt fucking whines in response. "Don't move," he orders and hops off the bed. Kurt watches him, clenching his fists to keep him from touching himself as Sebastian digs something out of the closet. He comes back with two Dalton ties in his hands and winks. "You did say you looked pretty in them," he reminds Kurt as he grabs his left arm. He presses a kiss to Kurt's wrist before wrapping the tie around his arm. He ties it to the bed post and repeats the process with Kurt's right hand. He steps back to look, watching as Kurt pulls at the bonds to test them. "Well you were right," he mutters.

Kurt smirks, "I look pretty in everything."

Sebastian grins darkly, "You are far too coherent." He crawls on the bed, grabbing Kurt's legs and pushing them up and out. With Kurt tied down and spread out for him, Sebastian thinks he might just be dreaming. Kurt's pale and soft and fucking hairless everywhere, his skin so fucking pretty that Sebastian wants to suck marks all over it. "I remember saying something about licking you open," he whispers as he kiss along Kurt's inner thigh.

"Oh fuck..." Kurt whimpers when Sebastian start sucking at his thigh.

"I'm going to mark you up so everyone knows you are mine," he hisses. "Fuck you until you can't think of anyone but me." He trails his fingers down Kurt's legs, letting them rest on his shoulders as he lays down on his stomach. Kurt's hips are arched up just enough to make the angle perfect and Sebastian doesn't give a warning before he's licking a long stripe from Kurt's balls to his hole.

"Sebastian..." Kurt yells.

Sebastian looks up at Kurt, his eyes dark. "Call me master slut, or I'll gag you."

Kurt bites his bottom lip to hold back the moan and nods, "I'm sorry master. Please, please lick me."

Sebastian grins and leans back down, licking long stripes over Kurt's hole. He brings his hands up to pull Kurt's ass apart and points his tongue, pressing into Kurt's hole. Kurt bucks up, giving Sebastian easier access to his hole and Sebastian wastes no time burying his face in Kurt's ass and licking into him.

Kurt pulls at the ties, wanting to run his hands through Sebastian's hair. "Please, please..." He's not sure if he's begging for more and for him to stop, the sensation is something that Kurt's not used to. He is beyond desperate for Sebastian, for this feeling that is building up inside him. He knew this was what he wanted...what he needed. "Please master, please fuck me."

Sebastian pulls away with a filthy pop, his chin drenched in salvia. He wipes his hand across his face and looks down at Kurt. "You want me to fuck you whore?" Kurt nods and Sebastian chuckles. "Tell me whore, tell me exactly what you want."

"Please master," Kurt whines, "I want your huge cock inside me, please, I need you to fuck me."

Sebastian reaches over, grabbing a condom and the lube from his nightstand. He drops the condom next to him and uncaps the lube, covering three fingers and pressing two against Kurt's rim. He runs them over his hole, teasing him, until Kurt makes that pretty little whimpering noise and Sebastian thrusts them both in quickly. Kurt cries out, arching up for him and then immediately fucking his ass back down on Sebastian's fingers. "Look at you, so fucking slutty. Bet you'd take anything in this little fuckhole, wouldn't you?" Kurt moans and Sebastian lets him use his fingers, watching the way the boy stretches around them. "Fuck, I'm going to ruin you Kurt."

"Please...fuck me now...please Master."

Sebastian looks up into Kurt's eyes and sees nothing but pure lust shining back. He should stretch Kurt out more, but he knows that neither of them are going to last long enough for that. He pulls his fingers out slowly, loving the whine that Kurt gives when he's empty. He takes his time, sliding on the condom and slicking himself up until Kurt is writhing around and pulling at his bonds again. "Such an eager whore," Sebastian hisses as he lines himself up. "You want my cock?"

"Yes, god yes," Kurt whimpers.

"Scream for my princess," he says and thrusts in hard and fast until he's balls deep in Kurt's ass.

Kurt does scream, crying out and pulling at the bonds. He arches his back and clenches around Sebastian, savoring the feeling of the other boy's cock buried deep inside him. "Master...you feel amazing," he whispers softly.

Sebastian smiles and in a brief moment, breaks character to lean down and kiss Kurt softly. The second he does it, he's pulling away from Kurt's lip. He pulls out until the head is right inside Kurt's hole, stretching the boy obscenely around his thick cock. "Such a pretty fucking toy," he say and thrusts back in hard.

Sebastian starts an almost punishing pace, his thrusts are hard and fast and deep enough that Kurt starts seeing stars when he hits home. He's a little afraid he'll pass out before they are done, they way his body seems to be working in overdrive. Sebastian is muttering obscene things that Kurt can barely hear but he catches enough that it adds more fire to the one burning inside him. "Master...can I please...fuck...I'm going..."

"Come slut," Sebastian reaches down and fists Kurt's cock. "You are mine Kurt, no one will ever make you come like this. Come on, come for me slut."

Kurt screams Sebastian's name, come spurting over Sebastian's fist and Kurt's stomach. He can still feel Sebastian thrusting into him but his vision goes dark in the next second.

-x-

Kurt wakes up slowly, thinking about the amazing dream he had. He shifts and cries out softly from the pain in his ass. He blinks his eyes open, finding himself in a Dalton dorm room. His wrists are red and raw in some places and he looks up to see the ties stills on the bed posts. "Morning princess."

"How long was I out?" He asks, carefully pulling himself up. He's naked still, but a sheet in covering him from the waist down.

Sebastian turns his chair away from where it's facing the computer so that he can look at Kurt. He's wearing only boxer briefs and it's only then that Kurt notices he's been cleaned up. "About ten minutes," he says. "I was beginning to get worried."

"Never made someone pass out before," Kurt teases.

"Kurt...we should talk." Sebastian looks a little uneasy and Kurt wonders if this is the 'I don't do relationship' talk he gives all his conquests.

Kurt runs his hands through his hair and stretches his muscles out, "You don't have to give me the talk Sebastian, I know you don't do relationships."

"Maybe...I'm considering changing that." Kurt's eyes widen and he snaps his head up to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Look, I'm not saying I'm ready to be the perfect gay couple like you and Blaine were, but I'm not so sure I want this to be a one-time thing."

"We already said it wouldn't be," Kurt says. "As long as we are sleeping together, you aren't sleeping with anyone else."

"What's stopping you?" Kurt looks up at him in confusion. "What's stopping you from sleeping with someone else? Or taking Blaine back?" Sebastian's hands are tracing strange pattern on the arm of his chair.

Kurt pulls the sheet tight around him and gets up so that he can kneel in front of Sebastian. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Sebastian looks down at Kurt and can't help but reach down to kiss him. The kiss is soft and over quickly, but his hand lingers on Kurt's cheek. "Do you know the kind of trust it takes to do what you did?"

"Of course I trust you Sebastian," Kurt whispers. "You aren't as bad as you pretend to be. But you haven't answered my question."

"When you told me that I felt amazing, what did you mean?"

Kurt thinks back, trying to muddle his way through the memories of extreme pleasure and pain from before. He remembers the second Sebastian entered him, the way he felt being buried inside him. "You felt...right." He hadn't been thinking about it when he muttered the words, but he knows now.

Sebastian moves until he's out of the chair and kneeling beside Kurt. "I'm saying, I don't want either of us seeing other people. And I don't want this to be just sex."

"That is a relationship Sebastian," Kurt points out.

"I probably won't be any good at it," he says. "But I like you Kurt, for more than just the sex."

Kurt smiles, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "I like you too. We can do this slow...well I mean, the relationship slow. We've kind of gone backwards."

"Fuck the rules," he says with a wink before leaning down to kiss Kurt passionately.

* * *

A/N: So we've reached the end. I'm sorry you had to wait, jesus a month for this update. My life was a little crazy and I was having serious writer's block. The good news is, I'm pretty sure there is a sequel here. I'm not sure because I just had this pretty awesome idea for a Kurtbastian fic. If I do decide to post a sequel, I will mention it both on here and on my tumblr. Thanks you all of you lovely reviewers.


End file.
